Watermelon Pink
by baileybubbles
Summary: Lillian James and Captain Jack Harkness have been searching for the Doctor for a long time, and their search leads them to Victorian Era England. With alien activity around, will the duo be able to find the Doctor with the help of some of his friends? And during their adventure, Lillian is obligated to remember an intricate past that forever links her to the last of the timelords.
1. 1: The House With the Mahogany Door

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Doctor Who characters. All rights go to the creators of this incredible TV show.**

**Author's Note: ****I was listening to **_**Get Home**_** by Bastille, **_**Rose's Theme**_**, and **_**Doomsday**_** when I thought of the idea. I've always liked the idea that Bad Wolf did something to Rose, and this made me think about maybe the possibility that she gained the opportunity to regenerate. Lillian James was the product of this idea. If you want any other stories including Lillian, let me know and I'll get brainstorming again.**

…

Lillian James walked up to the large brick house with the mahogany door and took the golden knocker in her hand. She banged it against the door once, twice, thrice before the doorknob turned and she was allowed inside.

"Can I take your coat?" the man at the door answered. Lillian nodded politely and removed her coat. He took it and hung it up on the wooden coat hanger beside the door. The main hall was a nice place, with an oriental rug on the ground and a marble staircase.

"Thank you very much, sir," Lillian said and made her way to the parlor, one of her favorite rooms in the whole home. Lillian knocked on the doorframe, seeing that the man inside it was busy fiddling with a device on his wrist.

"Jack?" she asked. The American looked up at Lillian and smiled.

"Lills!" he got up from the couch and they met each other in the middle. He lifted her up in a bone-crushing hug, but Lillian had gotten used to it. She laughed as she was set down. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and dandy," Lillian said and removed herself from Jack Harkness's arms. "Are you positive that he's here?"

"That's what the scanners said," he says, seating himself once more and messed around some more with the device strapped on his wrist.

"No it didn't," Lillian replied, taking a seat in the rose-colored seat across the room. "It said that there was alien activity here. Not necessarily that he was here."

Jack looked up at her.

"If there's alien activity then he's bound to be here."

"I don't know," Lillian said and smoothed out the skirt of her watermelon pink dress. Lillian always did like pink. It was her favorite color. She also did like blue. A specific shade of it was tied with pink for the slot of 'favorite color.'

"Don't worry about it Lills," Captain Jack Harkness said, giving her a winning smile. "We'll find him."

"I almost forgot why I came here in the first place," Lillian stood up and made her way across the room. She knelt down in front of Jack, meeting his gaze. "I found somebody who I think could help us in the search."

"Who?" Jack sat forward eagerly.

Lillian handed him the slip of paper that she had been holding in right hand, clad with a white glove. He unfolded it and gazed at the loopy writing scrawled across the paper.

"13 Paternoster Row?" he asked. "Interesting name?"

"It's an address," Lillian said. "The address of someone who could help us find him."

"You really think that this will lead us to him," Jack held the paper out toward her. The girl in the watermelon pink dress takes the slip of paper and smiles a smile that Jack had known her for since the day that he had first met her.

"Positive."


	2. 2: 13 Paternoster Row

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Doctor Who characters. All rights go to the creators of this incredible TV show.**

**Author's Note: ****Hello! I hope that you're enjoying the story! Just an FYI, I'm taking some time off from writing **_**Chills**_**, and I haven't been on recently as I have a lot of homework and a life outside of school. I was also working on my NaNoWriMo story. In fact, I achieved my goal today. Go me! Anyway, don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! And also, a conservatory is where you would house your plants. Here's Lillian!**

…

The girl in the watermelon pink dress walked arm in arm with the American man in the black trench coat down the cobblestone street. His leather gloves and coat sleeve hid the item on his wrist from the view of the public. They turned onto Paternoster Row and Captain Jack Harkness counted the building numbers.

"Ten," he said as they passed a building. "Eleven, twelve."

They found themselves facing an open iron gate.

"Thirteen," Lillian said.

The duo walked down the driveway and up to the black wooden door. Jack knocked on it three times before the door was opened. Standing in the doorway was a small little man in a black dress suit. But this was no ordinary man. His head was round and rather smooshed. It reminded Lillian of a potato.

"Greetings," the potato man said. "Are you searching for Madame Vastra?"

"Are you a mutated potato?" Jack asked.

"It's a Sontaran, Jack," Lillian said.

"Indeed," the alien said. "I am Strax."

"Pleasure to meet you, Strax," Lillian said before Jack could make another comment about mutated potatoes. "I am Miss James and this is Captain Harkness. We are looking for someone very important, and we were told that the people who dwell here could help us in our search."

"Indeed," Strax said. "Please enter."

Jack and Lillian stepped inside and the Sontaran lead them a hallway and toward the conservatory, in which there were two women both wearing dresses of the era. One was clearly human, but the other was a scaly green alien. _A Silurian,_ Lillian reminds herself.

"Guests," Strax said and the Silurian turned around to face them. "They are searching for someone."

"We're looking for the Doctor," Jack blurted out.

"Are you?" the Silurian said. "He seems to know so many people these days."

"Can you help us?" Jack asked.

"We'll need you to pass a test first," the human girl said.

"Indeed," the alien said. "Strax, leave us."

"I will be boiling acid," Strax decided and left the conservatory.

"I will ask you a series of questions," the Silurian said. "And you can only respond with one word."

Lillian nodded, looked at Jack reassuringly, and sat across from the Silurian.

"Who?" she asked.

"I am Madame Vastra," the Silurian said. "And this is Jenny."

Lillian nodded.

"You're looking for the Doctor?" Madame Vastra asked.

"Yes," Lillian responded.

"Why is that?"

She thought for a moment. There were many one word answers that Lillian could give: loss, rejoining, love, but she answered, "help."

"Against what?"

"Angels."

"And what are they doing?"

"Dominating."

"Tell me," Madame Vastra sat forward. "Why would he help you?"

Many words swam through her head and Jack placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Take your time," Jenny said. "Only one word."

"Generosity."

"He does have that," Madame Vastra said. "But he's gone away with his companion right now. So tell me why he should come back for you, why you need him, and what he means to you all in a single word."

Lillian wracked her brain for the right word until it hit her. She leaned forward, never parting her gaze with Madame Vastra, and spoke.

"Forever."

Jack whistled from behind her.


	3. 3: Chalk-Filled Remembrances

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Doctor Who characters. All rights go to the creators of this incredible TV show.**

**Author's Note: **

…

Lillian and Jack sit in the parlor of house, waiting for Madame Vastra's verdict. Strax had escorted them out of the room, leaving Jenny and the Silurian woman alone to discuss our fate.

The weeping angels story wasn't a complete lie. Jack had told her about seeing the angels around the city and Lillian had seen some of her own.

Strax had taken it within his own hands to go make the two of them some tea, Lillian was sitting at the piano, and Jack was gazing out the window. She blew a strand of brown hair out of her face and rose from the seat. Jenny had been convinced that Madame Vastra would allow them to stay and aid them, so she had given Lillian free roam of the house except for the rooms that were locked.

She exited the room and went up a flight upstairs. She opened a door and saw equations and writing all over the room, all in chalk. She knelt down and brought her hand down the writing.

"Miss James?" Jenny's voice said from behind her. Lillian rose and turned to face the brunette. "He was here, wasn't he?"

Jenny nodded.

"Did he regenerate?"

"Yes."

Lillian nodded in understanding, "Call me Lillian."

Jenny smiled, "Come on then, Lillian. We need to go get Captain Harkness. Madame Vastra is inclined to speak to you."

"Just call me Jack," the man in questions said, stopping next to them and placing his hands on his hips. "Let's go."

The three of them enter the conservatory and saw Madame Vastra sitting in the same wicker chair that she had been when Jack and Lillian first encountered her.

"Jenny and I have contacted the Doctor," Madame Vastra says carefully. "But we cannot assure you that he will come. He hung up after we told him the last thing you had said.

Lillian and Jack nod in understanding.

"Thank you very much, Madame Vastra," Jack said.

"May I ask what your connection to the Doctor is?" Madame Vastra asked.

"We're old friends of his. Well, Lills is a little more, but, you know," he shrugs. "They haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"Why is that?" she asks.

Lillian hesitated, "I guess people just don't like us together."

Jenny shared a look with Madame Vastra, and it was clear that they had more questions but they were refraining in asking them.

From outside, a groaning sound came into existence. The four of them met Strax by the front door and they all ran out to see a large blue police public call box from the nineteen fifties flashing into existence. Jack and Lillian stood close to the front door as Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax ran up closer to the box.

The door opened and out of it comes a small woman with shoulder length brown hair and following her was a tall older man, with short curly grey hair.

"Madame Vastra," the man said. "You said there was an angel problem?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And who informed you of this?" the man said. "Who completed the one word challenge?"

"That would be me," Lillian stepped forward, and the man turned his attention to the duo at the doorway.

"Jack?" he said with disbelief.

Jack nodded and the two men gave each other a hug, both of them laughing.

"How are you, Doctor?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm alright," the other man replied. "Traveling with Clara now. Clara, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack stepped forward toward the woman and bowed, "Enchanté."

"Stop it, Jack," both Lillian and the Doctor said simultaneously and then look at each other.

"I'm only saying hi," Jack complains, but their attention was not gained.

"Did we know one another?" the Doctor asked.

_Yes! _Lillian wanted to cry. There were so many words that she wanted to say, that should be said and never were. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but he didn't know her. And now wasn't the time for introductions.

"No," she replied, forcing the pain out of her voice and holding her hand out to the Doctor. "My name is Lillian James. I'm a close friend of Jack's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it, watching her as if he didn't believe a word she said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lillian," he said. "I'm the Doctor."


End file.
